The Little Mermaid Marauder Style
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: The Disney tale of The Little Mermaid with a Harry Potter twist: with James Potter as the prince, Lily Evans as the Little Mermaid, even Dumbledore as the Sea King and Voldermort as the Sea Witch. Complete with six original songs.
1. I Will Be Free

This story was written ages ago, during a summer holiday when I was sick so it is pretty rubbish. The songs are orginal and completly weird. Its based on Disney's Little Mermaid.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characerts or Disney's The Little Mermiad.

Plz R&R, enjoy.

Chapert 1: I will be free:

A large ship rocked on the ocean, the sailors climbed the ropes and tightened the sails, "Isn't the weather perfect." Prince James called in to air; his raven hair moved swiftly in the breeze.

His dog, Padfoot, gave a loud bark in agreement, "Oh it's delightful." Choked Remus, Prince James's right hand man.

"King Dumbledore must be in a good mood." A cheery sailor said to Prince James.

"King Dumbledore?" Prince James enquired.

"Leader of the merpeople lad, everyone knows about him." The sailor said throwing more fish into the barrel.

Prince James's eyes lit up at the thought of there being merpeople, he was into weird tales and other worlds, "Don't listen to this nonsense." Remus told James sternly; Remus always believed in the scientific side of things.

"It's all true." Snapped a nutter sailor; "The light in the middle of the sea is Hogwarts, where all the merpeople live." He pointed with a fish to the middle of the ocean.

Prince James instantly ran to the side of the ship and gazed into the ocean, "I see it!" he exclaimed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "merpeople, please." He mumbled and made his way back below deck.

Prince James breathed in the salty air and even thought he saw a large fish tail disappear into the water, "They're out there Padfoot. I'll find them." Prince James happily told his dog.

Prince James turned on his heel, leaning on the side of the ship he started to sing softly;

"_There are so many worlds out there that still lay untouched. I want to know how they live, what they do, how they love. I often wonder if their lives are so much better than mine, not having to obey laws like here up above." _He turned to Padfoot who was giving him a strange look, _"Do you think they know about us? Do you think they want to come up and see us? What would they do if we went down there?" _Prince James climbed the ropes leading to the crows' nest, he swung around the pole and Padfoot continued to bark gleefully up at him, _"I don't understand why I should stay here. Why can't I be free like them? It's awful to be told how to live my life. I want to be free, I want to live my own life." _He sang loudly into the cold air, _"I will find a way out, I will be free, I won't stay trapped forever, I will find my own way through life on my own, I want so much more!" _Prince James sat on the edge of the crows' nest and sang in almost a whisper, _"to live a free life, to have that free love, is what I want but nothing like that will never happen to someone as tied down as me."_ Prince James concentrated on the shimmering light in the ocean.

"Everyone can be free lad." The nutty sailor told Prince James and handed Prince James a tiny figure of a bird.

Prince James smiled at the figure, he took a step back and threw the bird with all his might into the ocean; he smiled again and sang quietly, _"I will be free!"_ __


	2. Sweetest Air

Chapter 2: Sweetest air:

The tiny bird figure hit the water with a soft splash, it slowly floated to the bottom of the sea, and suddenly a small dainty hand reached out and picked it up. Vivid green eyes examined the figure with extreme interest; "Princess Lily!" called a small voice.

"Over here Kellis!" Princess Lily called back.

"What are you doing?" Kellis asked swimming over to Princess Lily.

"Look." Princess Lily said excitably showing Kellis the bird statue.

Kellis scowled at the statue, "Is it a flying fish?" She asked.

Princess Lily laughed, "no silly, it's a bird." Princess Lily told her.

Kellis raised her eyebrows at her friend, "It's a human thing. Your father will go mad at you if he finds it." Kellis told her kindly, "Lets get back." And with that Kellis swam off towards Hogwarts.

Princess Lily started to swim after her but halfway there she swam off in another direction; she swam off towards a hidden cave behind a lot of seaweed, Princess Lily slid her way through, she swam inside the cave. The cave shimmered as the evening sun skipped over it, it bounced off all of Lily's human things that she called 'Her Wonderus Collection'; Lily swam up to one of the shelves and place the tiny bird next to a horse figure, Lily smiled at her collection, "So much stuff, so little room." She whispered into the cave.

She drifted over to a box that she had found yesterday, she grasped it tightly as if afraid that it might vanish from her hands, she opened it and a large air bubble floated out; Lily laughed, placing the box down carefully she followed the air bubble up, she stuck her hand in; it was cold and made her skin tingle, suddenly Lily's head hit the roof and the air bubble disappeared out of the hole in the cave.

Lily scowled at being trapped, she swam down to the box; inside stood two tiny figures; one was in a long red dress the other was a man in a black suit, they were in each others arm, staring lovingly into each others eyes. She flicked them and they turned around with a twinkle of a note, Lily began to sing as a way to relive her feelings;

"_I don't know if I like this water anymore, it's everywhere, why can't it just disappear? That would make my dream come true. I don't want to be down here anymore, I want to be able to run down the beach, smell the flowers and breath the sweetest air." _Lily sank to the bottom of the cave landing with a soft bump on the golden sand, _"I want the air to run its fingers through my hair but not like the current. I need to be able to experience that just to know what I really want."_ Lily breathed out trying to make another air bubble but all the came out was a whirl of water, _"Why can't I breath the sweetest air? Who would be there to enjoy the air with me? That would be so much better than the gift of air." _Lily swam up to the tiny hole in the cave and looked out to the sun, _"I want that gift so much, nothing else even matters. I would get rid of everything just for one day taking in that sweet, sweet air! But I guess nothing would ever change unless I try!" _Lily ran her hand over the two figures and closed the box slowly.

Lily sighed to herself before leaving the cave, the seaweed stuck to her skin as she wormed through it again, she headed for home but suddenly a great shadow came over the rocks; Lily looked up t see a large ship gliding through the ocean surface. Lily's face broke into a smile and she swam as fast as she could; when she hit the surface she drifted with the waves being pushed out of the way of the ship. She took a sharp breath in hoping to take in the sweet air but it was thick and salty, Lily grabbed onto the side of the ship and began to pull herself up the ship. Lily rested on a plank of wood sticking out beside a hole looking over the ships floor; Lily heard heavy footsteps walking her way, she pressed herself flat against the side of the ship. The footsteps stopped just by where Lily was hiding, she looked up slightly and her heart gave a flutter; there stood a handsome, raven haired boy, he was no older than she was, his features were soft in thought, he took a deep breath of air, "Prince James!" called a voice.

Prince James turned to the voice but quickly turned back with his head in his hands, "Yes Remus?" he mumbled.

Another figure appeared this one looked very smart next to Prince James who had his shirt half open to revel his bare chest, "Are you not enjoying yourself?" Remus asked.

Prince James sighed, "Of course I'm having fun, it's just…. what have I done with my life?" he asked Remus with a scowl.

"What do you mean?"

Prince James jumped up on the edge of the ship, he walked along the side, his heavy boots making a loud noise that filled Lily's ears, "What have I done for me? I go where my parents tell me, I eat what the Cook tells me to eat and now I'm being told who I have to marry." Prince James said in frustration.

He finally came to sit down just above Lily; he swung his legs dangerously near her head, "You're a Prince." Remus told him strictly, "You have your life planned for you from day one."

"But I want to live my own life. Find my own love." Prince James explained with a sigh.

Prince James lay down on the edge, "Prince James. The fireworks are starting." Remus said gentle and walked off.

Prince James groaned, he looked out over the sea, Lily looked where he was looking; there was a massive, black cloud swirling around and coming the ships way. He sat up again for a better look; suddenly there was an ear ripping sound and a blinding light of red, yellow, blue and many other colours that Lily had never seen. The lights brought a soft smile to Prince James's face and Lily couldn't stop looking at his handsome features lit up in different colours, it made her heart do flips.


	3. Forever Yours

Chapter 3: Forever yours:

Loud music began to play, Prince James was dragged off the edge of the boat to dance, Lily peered through the hole but her eyes met shiny, black eyes; Lily gasped but the animal licked her face with a large, pink tongue, Lily laughed loudly, "Padfoot!" Prince James called to his dog.

Padfoot turned quickly to his master, Lily scowled at the young girls dancing around Prince James; she wished she could walk and dance just to be with him. Suddenly there was a creak of lightning, it pierced one of the sails, the girls stared screaming and running for cover, the sailors sprung into action, climbing the ropes to sort this out and Prince James was no exception. Prince James was already at the burning sail untying it; the sea was becoming rough, "Father knows I'm gone." Lily cursed.

A large wave hit the side of the ship knocking Lily off, she hit the sea with a crash, she grabbed onto a nearby rock and watched Prince James's ship being ripped apart; the rest of the sails had set alight, there were chunks of the ship floated past Lily, she saw the crew climbing into little boats, Lily tried to look through the sea spray to find Prince James but all that was visible were the tiny boats floating away and the ship finally going down into the ocean.

The storm soon calmed, the little boats were floating back to where the ship had gone down, "Prince James!" called Remus's voice.

Lily gasped, Prince James wasn't with them, where was he? Lily scanned the ocean and there on a plank of wood floated Prince James; he was unconscious, a wave lapped over him forcing him off the wood, "James!" Lily called and jumped in after him.

He floated down slowly, Lily quickly swam after him; she grabbed onto him, gripping him tightly she pulled him back to the surface, he was much heavier than she was and it soon became hard for Lily to keep him above the water. She looked around her and just saw land, Lily lifted James above the surface again, "Hold on, you'll be fine soon." She whispered in his ear.

Lily started to make her way through the waves, pulling James behind her, occasionally the waves would push her back or James's weight would drag her under. Finally, after a whole night of swimming, Lily found the beach, she dragged James onto the white sand, Lily lay next to him trying to catch her breath the air tickled her throat, she smiled lightly and then turned to James. Lily rolled half on top of him, she touched his face; he was icy cold, she brushed his wet hair off his face, her hand ran down his throat and to his bare chest, Lily smiled brightly as she saw James's chest rise and fall in a shallow rhythm. She brushed his face again she started to hum a random tune; he looked so innocent, so sweet, so perfect, he wanted to be free just like her, he wanted more from his life which only made Lily want him more. Lily knew that she was already to marry another, like him, and that she shouldn't fall in love with him because he was human and she was a mermaid so nothing could ever happen but she still wanted him so much, her humming soon became a song;

"_We are so alike, but nothing could ever happen. Why must we be worlds apart? I would gladly give up everything just for you. Take away my tail, take away my royal position, just don't take away you. I don't want to lose you, I always want to be with you but it just can't be." _Lily ran her fingers through his hair, _"We may never met again but know this now; I am forever yours. No matter where we go or what we do, I am always yours. You probably won't remember me but I can't forget you. Go on and live your life, my Prince, and I'll live mine but I won't forget you."_ Lily slowly took off her sea flower pendent that had belonged to her mother and placed it on his heart, _"I am forever yours." _

Lily kissed his forehead, his eyes flickered open slightly, and he smiled lightly at her, "forever yours." He whispered and Lily's heart gave a massive leap.

She bent down to kiss his lips but a bark came from up the beach; Lily looked up with a gasp, a big, black dog was bounding down the beach towards them, Lily let out a tiny scream and then jumped back into the cold water. She hid behind a rock still looking upon James; the black dog jumped on James, he covered his face with his arms just as Remus came running up to James, "Your highness! Are you okay?" he asked James frantically, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine." James said groggily, "Where's that girl?"

"What girl?" Remus asked him with worried eyes.

"The one who saved me." James told him; he looked down at Lily's pendant with a smile.

Remus laughed lightly, "You must have swallowed some sea water. Lets get back." He told James kindly helping James back to his castle.

Lily smiled softly, "I can't forget." Her heart gave a flutter just at the thought of him; she swiftly dived back into the depth not so ready to face her father.


	4. The Important Desision

Chapter 4: The important decision:

Lily swan with all her might down towards Hogwarts, her father was already angry with her for not coming back that night but if he ever found out that she had rescued or even fallen in love with a human, he would go totally bonkers. The guard wrapped in purple seaweed gave her judging looks as she swam past them and before she got into her bedroom she was attacked by her eldest sister, Petunia, "and where were you last night?" she asked Lily, leaning in the way of the door with her arms crossed.

"Out." Lily said bluntly and tried to get past her but Petunia didn't move.

"Well we all know that, but where?" Petunia enquired further.

Lily bit her lip; Petunia knew everything, Lily could never lie to her and even if she did Petunia would find out, "I just went for a swim."

"All night?"

"I got a little lost." Lily said and put on her best innocent eyes.

"Well now that you finally found your way back I suggest you navigate your way to daddy's throne room cos' he has to talk to you." Petunia told her and started to swim off but stopped, looked cheekily over her shoulder and whispered, "And don't get lost."

Lily crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her sister; she turned on her fin and slowly made her way to her father's throne room.

The room glistened as the sun hit the throne, her father was sitting on his throne creating tiny whirlpools, his long silver beard getting trapped in some; he didn't look very happy, "Daddy?" Lily called softly.

King Dumbledore snapped his fingers; the whirlpools evaporated, he sighed deeply, placed his head in his hands and gestured for her to enter. "Petunia said you wanted to see me?" Lily said softly swimming to just below her father's throne.

"Where were you last night?" he asked her sternly.

"I went for a swim and got lost." Lily told him quickly.

"Don't lie to my Lillian!" King Dumbledore yelled and hundreds of whirlpools appeared, "Where were you?" he asked again.

Lily bit her lip again, she sighed deeply, why can't she lie properly? "There was a ship." She mumbled, the whirlpools got bigger, "and there was this human boy…"

"A human boy! I have told you countless times that they are dangerous!" King Dumbledore hollowed.

"But then there was that storm and he was in trouble." Lily quickly explained, "So I kind of save him." She said quietly.

King Dumbledore went deadly quiet but suddenly he exploded; "You saved a human! How many times have I told you not to go to the surface? It is dangerous! You could be fished out and eaten! What were you thinking?" he screamed at her; the whirlpools were massive and the current was so strong Lily had to hold onto something to stop her from being swept away.

"He needed my help!" Lily screamed back.

"Why? The less humans there are, the less danger there is for us!" King Dumbledore told her angrily.

Lily was so upset at her father she didn't think about what she said next, "But I love him!" she instantly clapped her hands over her mouth.

King Dumbledore went quiet again, his face was still red, "You what?" he whispered harshly.

Lily took a breath in; she was gathering all her bravery, "I love him." She said again slowly.

King Dumbledore was going quickly scarlet, "How can you love him?" he hissed, "How can you betray your family?"

"Love isn't betrayal." Lily told him sternly; she turned on her fin again and swam out of there before he either destroyed throne room or she broke down crying.

Lily finally came to rest; her tears were quickly taken away by the enraged current, her father was so prejudges he didn't know James, he barely knew her now she was a young lady of sixteen, what did an old man like him know about her?

Lily angrily pushed a large, pink coral over, when it crashed it sent different kinds of fish in different directions, Lily sighed, "If they can live together why can't you and your Prince?" came a low hiss.

Lily let out a small yelp at the voice, she turned to them; they were dark green with yellow shot eyes, Lily knew that this mermaid worked for Voldermort the Sea Witch who her father had banished years ago for trying to over throw him, "What do you want?" Lily asked bravely.

"I'm here to help. Voldermort can help you." The mermaid told Lily smugly.

"How can the Sea Witch help me?" Lily practically snapped.

The mermaid had a wicked smile, "He has powers that can help you get your Prince." They hissed.

Lily thought for a moment, she couldn't get in anymore trouble than she is already in, she bit her lip once more, it was started to hurt so she stopped, "Like what?" she asked timidly.

"Come and see." The mermaid hissed and started to swim off.

Lily thought again, she made her decision, "Wait for me!" she called after them.

The mermaid led Lily to the colder part of the sea, her skin prickled from the coldness; the mermaid swam into the mouth of a cave that looked like the mouth of a serpent, "In here." The mermaid called.

Lily hesitated before following it inside; the walls were covered in a mysterious goo that Lily didn't dare touch and it also seemed that eyes were watching her from every direction, the seaweed parted for Lily as she approached it. On a great green throne made out of tinted coral and hardened seaweed sat the Sea Witch; his long billowing cloak floating around him, his blood-shot eyes stared hungrily at Lily, "Welcome." Voldermort hummed.

Lily slowly approached Voldermort; he looked like a sea snake crossed with a blowfish, "So you wish for my help." He said happily to her.

"Yes." Lily whispered quickly.

Voldermort's face broke into a massive smile, he clapped his hands together, and he floated off his throne and towards Lily, "And what do you want from me" he cooed softly.

Lily slightly slunk back away from him, "I wish to become human." She told him timidly.

Voldermort's eyes widened more, "Oh excellent. I have been waiting to use this potion." Voldermort smiled wickedly; he swam up to his cupboard, he began to sing harshly;

"_Now you must understand that my powers have no limits so ask of me what you wish. If you want to be lucky for the day or read the minds of other or even I dare say, fall in love. All it takes is a little bit of faith. Of course it helps that I have all these thing s to help." _He threw different shaped bottles into a cauldron that had appeared out of nowhere, _"The right amount of this and the right amount of that can make all the difference. So what do you wish of me?"_ he asked her again.

"Err, I want to get to my Prince." Lily told him again.

"_Ah, love, what an important decision. Lets just hope that you have thought this through for the out come of this is all on you. Adding in the wings of the butterfly, the scent of roses and the blood of you, for this very important decision." _Voldermort cut Lily with a tiny knife and added her blood to the cauldron.

"Now before you take this." Voldermort said softly pouring the liquid into a bottle, "We must discus payment."

Lily scowled, she had nothing that the Sea Witch would want, "What can I give you?" she asked.

Voldermort smiled wickedly again, "sing for me." He hissed.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"Because I'm going to take it as your payment." Voldermort told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily gasped, "But if you take my voice how is James going to know it's me?" she instantly argued.

"If he truly loves you than he will know it's you straight away." Voldermort told Lily.

Lily thought again, she twiddled her fingers and began to sing softly; "_No matter where we go or what we do, I am always yours. You probably won't remember me but I can't forget you. Go on and live your life, my Prince, and I'll live mine but I won't forget you. I am forever yours."_

Voldermort grinned widely, he waved a small shell pendent over her throat, it burnt a little, Lily continued to sing but nothing came out; Voldermort grasped the newly glowing pendent tightly, he threw the bottle at Lily who drank it instantly without thinking, "Oh and by the way he has to give the kiss of true love by the end of the day if you wish to stay human forever otherwise you turn back into a mermaid and become mine." Voldermort told her quickly with a horrid grin.

Lily gulped out of shock for this sudden news, the potion stung her throat as it slid down, a seething pain struck her stomach, her tail became heavy, there was an awful ripping feeling as her tail parted into two skinny, white legs, suddenly Lily couldn't breath under the water anymore, she gasped for breath; Voldermort was laughing madly, "Good luck!" he laughed, throwing his arms at her a current pushed her up to the surface.

Lily gasped the salty air, she quickly pulled herself onto the sand of the beach; she pushed herself up on her new knees, she fell back on her backside and wiggled her toes, Lily laughed but there was no sound, she scowled slightly. Lily slowly stood up, she wasn't very stable and she fell over again, but she didn't give up she got up several more times and fell over a fair few more times but finally she got the hang of standing up however she had to get the hang of walking.


	5. The Right Thing To Do

Chapter 5: The right thing to do:

"_This is harder than it looks."_ Lily told her self as she fell into another rock pool.

Lily pushed herself back up onto her feet; her legs and feet had lots of little cuts that hurt because the salt water had got into them, she felt like whining till her head exploded but since whenever she tried to yell or even whisper there was no sound Lily soon just settled for feeling really sorry for herself.

Lily sat glumly on a rock constantly wiggling her toes, _"This isn't how I imagined having legs."_

She scuffed her heels across the rock as she heard barking from down the beach shortly followed by loud laughter. Lily slid off the rock, walked wobbly towards it, she peered around the corner, her heart gave a leap; it was Prince James. He was messing around with his dog, he fell on the sand, laughing breathlessly, Padfoot's ears pricked up, he started to sniff around, he was coming towards Lily, she started to panic, this dog was scary; Padfoot gave a loud bark that sent Lily to the floor, she felt like screaming but there was no point, Lily lay on her back with her arms covering her face, Padfoot jumped on top of her and began licking her frantically, "Padfoot! Stop it." James yelled and pulled Padfoot off her.

His eyes widened at the sight of a very naked Lily, he blushed wildly; Lily saw nothing wrong with her position started playing with her hair, James ruffled his hair, "Umm, are you okay?" he asked sweetly.

Lily nodded quickly and stood up again; she tried to make eye contact with him but he was more interested in the sand. Lily scowled and stepped closer to him, he held up his hands to keep a slight distance between them, "Oh, umm…here." He said quickly removing his shirt and giving it to her.

Lily took it but wasn't quite sure what to do with it, "Can you please put it on." James said timidly.

Lily quickly put it over her head like he had been wearing it; the shirt was very long and nearly came to her knees, "Thank you." He whispered and finally looked her in the eye, "So who are you?" he asked and Lily's heart dropped.

He didn't recognise her, this wasn't good, Lily opened her mouth to speak but again nothing came out, she scowled and then noticed that he was wearing her pendent. Lily pointed at it excitably, hoping he'll get the message that her name is 'Lily'; his brows crossed and lifted the pendent, "You like it?"

Lily rolled her eyes, shook her head, pointed to herself then to the pendent; she saw James think about it for a second, "Your name is Lily?" he said slowly.

Lily was so relived he got it she started jumping up and down but her legs gave way and she fell over; luckily James caught her, Lily blushed, his skin was so soft against hers they seemed so perfect for each other, "Where do you live?" he finally asked her.

Lily stupidly pointed into the sea and mentally slapped herself for doing it, "You live on a ship." James said and Lily nodded, "Do it sink?" he asked quietly.

Lily was so happy that he was making up her life for her; she pretend to cry and nodded, James began to stroke her hair softly, "Hay, it's okay. You can come to my castle and stay there until you get your strength back." He told her softly.

James helped Lily back to her feet but her legs felt like jelly being in his arms so they wouldn't support her and she nearly fell down again, "Can you walk?" he asked almost innocently.

Lily shook her head, James sighed, "Oh well." He said cheerily and scooped her up into his arms; she clung to him tightly, "don't worry, I won't drop you." He whispered.

He shifted her weight slightly and began to walk back down the beach; he seemed to find it so easy to carry her, like she was nothing but he was blushing slightly, Padfoot kept on licking her heels, Lily just wanted to tell him everything but she settled for resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

They finally reached the palace; he smiled weakly at the guards who raised their eyebrows at them, "Prince James!" called Remus.

James turned to him with a smile, "Hello Remus." He said cheerily, "This is Lily." He told Remus and put Lily on the floor; the carpet was a lot softer than the sand.

Remus looked her up and down, he started to blush as well, "Your highness, she's umm…wearing your shirt." Remus said shyly.

James laughed, "Well observed Remus. Her ship sank, she was washed up on the shore, she is to stay here with me, find her a room and some clothes." He told Remus with authority in his voice.

"Yes your highness." Remus bowed slightly.

James smiled softly at Lily, "I will see you in the garden." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

Lily blushed furiously, _"did that count as a kiss of true love?"_ Lily thought, she touched the area that he had kissed, her skin tingled in a good way, and Lily smiled to herself.

"This way." Remus interrupted her thoughts.

Lily followed Remus to a room with a big dip in the floor, "Alice!" Remus called and a woman in a black and white dress emerged.

"What?" she snapped.

"This is Lily. Give her a bath and find her some clothes. She is to be going outside with Prince James." Remus told her bluntly and then stalked out of the room.

Lily bit her lip, a habit she didn't like, Alice smiled kindly at her, "Come on then you; get that shirt off." She told Lily kindly.

Lily quickly fumbled with James's shirt, it dropped to the floor and Alice's eyes widened, "Oh, you're not wearing underwear." Alice exclaimed.

Lily scowled and looked down on herself, _"What is everyone's problem with my being naked?"_ she thought to herself.

Alice sighed, "Never mind." She blustered over to Lily, guided her slowly into the dip in the floor; the dip was slippery, suddenly there was a splashing sound and hot, bubbly water started to fill the dip.

Lily quiet liked this water, it was a lot warmer than the sea, Alice was very nice to her and washed all the salt and sand out of her hair; the only problem, Alice was a complete chatter-box, "Of course then there was that storm, you know I told them there would be a storm but did they listen to me? No. I say Prince James is lucky to be alive, if not slightly deranged." Alice was telling Lily in a very fast voice; surprisingly Lily was quiet interested in this story because it was about her, "kept on going on about this girl who saved him, didn't see her face or even get her name, silly boy. I keep telling him, if he doesn't want to marry who his parents pick than find your own girl and finally when he does he can't remember who she is." Alice sighed deeply and poured clean water over Lily's head, "Right you had better get out misses."

Lily unwilling got out of the warm water, Alice wrapped her in a long, white dressing gown, she took Lily to another room filled with gowns in all different colours, Alice starts flicking through the dresses and pulled out a beautiful red and gold dress, "Like it?" she asked Lily softly.

Lily nodded imminently, Alice smiled and handed Lily the dress; Lily pulled it over her head like she had done with James's shirt, the dress came to just above her knees, had short, loose sleeves and was quite low cut. Alice re-entered holding a pair of red shoes, she smiled broadly at Lily, "Oh you look lovely miss Lily. Nobody has looked that good in that dress since Prince James's mother was your age." She told her delightfully.

Lily blushed at the comment, she carefully slipped on the shoes; they were high and Lily fell over instantly, "Are you okay?" Alice asked her, helping her back to her feet.

Lily scowled, she fumbled with the shoes and practically threw them across the room; Alice sighed, "Okay then, no shoes." She laughed lightly.

Lily nodded in agreement, she got back up, she followed Alice outside of the castle; the garden was in full bloom and reminded Lily of her own gardens, "Lily!" James called.

James appeared from the rose bushes, he had a single red rose in his hand; he looked fondly at her, "You look wonderful." He told her.

Lily blushed deeper, he silently handed her the rose. James felt weird; he still loved the girl who saved him but he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked at Lily, he watched her face light up at the sight of a butterfly, he watched her chase it across the orchid, he lent on a tree as his heart gave a funny jolt;

"_Is it possible to fall in love twice? I'm starting to believe it is. Should I stay with the memory of this girl or the one in front of me?"_ Prince James followed Lily under the cover of the trees, _"a voice or a person?" _he watched her pick the petals off an apple blossom, _"this girl is of good family, good life, good grace, good passion, good God, is it the right thing to do?"_ He rested his head in his hand in thought, _"I don't understand what to do anymore? My head says think but my heart says act. Would this be the right thing to do? What is the right thing to do? She would be perfect but what about my 'forever yours'? Why is love so confusing?" _James watched Lily twirl around a tree, the sunlight skipped over her face, she looked truly beautiful, James's heart skipped at beat at the sight of her green eyes shone, _"Yes, this is the right thing to do and that's, that."_

James strode over to her, she had a soft smile, she twirled in the sunlight, trying to catch the pollen in the air; James caught her by the waist, she gave him a shocked look and he smiled gently at her. Slowly he bent down towards her lips, she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, they were inches away when Remus interrupted; he cleared his throat loudly.

James groaned and pulled back, "What Remus." He half snapped.

"Your highness, there is someone here to see you." Remus told him calmly.

James scowled, "who?"

A girl stepped forward from behind Remus; she had very dark hair and green eyes speckled with yellow, she had a half crocked smile, "Hello James." She said quietly.

James raised his eyebrow at her, "Hello. And you are?" he asked her softly still not moving his hands from Lily's hips.

The girl's eyes shot to look James straight in the eye, "You don't remember me?" she whispered.

James laughed lightly, "I'm afraid not." He told her shaking his head slightly.

The girl gave a soft smile, she closed her eyes and began to sing quietly; _"You probably won't remember me but I can't forget you. Go on and live your life, my Prince, and I'll live mine but I won't forget you. I am forever yours."_

Lily's heart hit the floor as James's took flight, "You're my forever yours?" he asked breathlessly.

"My name is Bellatrix." She told him shyly and started playing with a shell around her neck.

James had let go of Lily, he made his way towards Bellatrix, "I can't believe it." He whispered.

Lily scowled, what does she think this girl is playing at; Lily felt her anger boil as James hugged the girl. Suddenly Lily noticed the shell pendent around Bellatrix's neck, it was the exact same shell that Voldermort had taken her voice in; Lily gasped but before she could make a grab for it James stepped back, he was smiling widely, "Isn't it wonderful Lily. I found her." He said happily.

Lily felt sick to her stomach, how could he fall for such a bad actor? Lily smiled weakly, James pulled her into a hug before walking off hand-in-hand with Bellatrix. Lily felt a single tear run down her face, Bellatrix looked over her shoulder at Lily and gave her an evil smile; all Lily's chances of the kiss of true love had just walked out in the arms of a cold, slimy servant. Lily slid down a tree crying frantically, Padfoot padded softly over to her, he licked her hand gently, Lily could still feeling Remus staring at her; she looked tearfully up at him, he was scowling slightly but soon he walked after James and Bellatrix.


	6. All Mine

Chapter 6: All mine:

Soon the air became cold, it was getting late, Lily would soon become a mermaid again and belong to Voldermort. Padfoot had curled around her, he got a shock when Lily got up; her legs were still weak but she stumbled inside with Padfoot hot on her heels, "alright everyone! Get the vicar on the beach the weddings going to start!" she heard Remus shout.

Lily entered a room where everyone was running around frantically; Remus looked at her briefly and then blustered outside. Lily followed him; the beach was decorated in white and red, there were flowers everywhere, he was going to marry a phoney and there was nothing Lily could do about it.

Suddenly someone behind her pushed Lily to the ground; it was Bellatrix, she looked like a piece of sponge in her wedding dress. Bellatrix gave Lily a smug grin that simply said 'we win', Padfoot started to growl and snarl at Bellatrix; Bellatrix took a step back, she kicked Padfoot hard in the side, he gave a loud whimper and hid behind Lily. Bellatrix smiled wickedly again, she lifted the shell pendent and kissed it before walking off to where a white carpet had been laid for her to walk the wedding march down.

Lily scrambled to her feet; she hid behind a large bouquet of flowers, Bellatrix was walking slowly down the carpet towards James who looked overjoyed. Padfoot gave a low growl, Lily patted his head softly, she started to think of all she had given up just to be here and now it was all being taken away from her, she wasn't going to let this happen; Lily gathered her strength and ran towards Bellatrix. Lily grabbed onto her by the neck; she needed her voice back to tell James everything, "Get off me you psycho!" Bellatrix screamed.

Padfoot was barking loudly around them, Lily had the shell entwined in her fingers, it was digging in and making indentations but she wasn't going to let go for the world, Bellatrix look furious, suddenly the thin chain snapped; Lily fell backwards into the water, _"success!" _Lily celebrated.

She tried to prise it open but it was stuck, "She's mental." She heard Bellatrix shriek.

"Lily what has gotten into you?" James asked angrily.

Lily grasped the shell hard, she may be frail but she was pretty strong; Lily pushed hard on each side of the shell hoping to break it in half, suddenly James grabbed her by her upper arm and forced her to her feet, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Lily looked pleadingly at him, still trying to snap the shell _**crack **_Lily's luck the shell broke apart; a golden light shone through it, Lily instantly cupped it to her throat, the same burning sensation came to her throat like it had done when she drank the potion. Lily slowly took the shell away, the glowing had vanished, and she took a deep breath in, _"I am forever yours"_ she sang loudly.

Lily looked sweetly at James who had a slight scowl, "I don't understand? Whose the girl who saved me?" he asked quickly.

"I am." Lily said quickly.

James raised his eyebrow at her, he bent closer, "Prove it Lily." He whispered softly.

Lily swallowed, "you want to live your own life and find your own love." She said softly.

James's face instantly lit up, he picked her up and twirled around with her in the air, "I always knew it was you." He told her gleefully.

Lily's heart fluttered, he lowered her, and he pulled her closer, "I love you." He whispered.

Bellatrix laughed loudly, "Too late." She cackled and pointed towards the sun.

Lily looked at it; it was seconds away from setting, she gasped and grabbed tighter onto James, "James." She whispered desperately.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My time will be up if you don't give me the kiss of true…." Lily started to explain but there was a sudden seething pain through her legs.

James gripped her tightly to stop her from falling over; Bellatrix was laughing madly. A whirlpool started to form around Lily, dragging her back into the sea, "What's going on?" James asked her still trying to keep his grip.

"I made a deal with a Sea Witch. You didn't kiss me James." She told him tearfully.

Lily felt her legs sew back together, James's grip loosened and Lily was swept away. The sea was icy against her skin, she could just hear James calling after her. A tidal wave brought Lily up high in the air, something weird was going on; the waves were black and much bigger than her father could ever make. Suddenly a pair of blood red eyes came out of the wave at her, "VOLDERMORT!" Lily yelled at him, "Where's my father?"

Voldermort gave a laugh that echoed across the sea, "Your father and I struck a deal. All his power for your safety." Voldermort told her wickedly and threw her across the sea.

Lily hit the sea with a skin splitting splash, she quickly gathered her breath and swan back up to the surface but her head hit something wooden, "Lily." James called to her.

"James! Voldermort took my father's power, he's dangerous James." She told him desperately lifting herself half onto his boat.

A sudden whirlpool caught his small boat, dragging it into the sea, James and Lily grabbed onto each other they were caught in a now massive whirlpool, Voldermort had created himself a massive ice throne in the middle of it all, he began to sing loudly;

"_Yes, Yes, it's finally all mine. What could possibly take it away? I'd like to see anyone try and to those who wish death; bring it on. I have the power to do anything I want. Let's see you stop me now! You can't cos everything is all mine! Mine! I challenge those of you to stop me. Only one problem: I can't be stopped! All the power of the ocean is MINE!" _Voldermort laughed like a madman creating tidal waves and other dangers.

"James! We have to stop him!" Lily called.

James gulped and nodded; he scrabbled around in the bottom of the boat for a whale rifle, "Where's the weak spot?" he asked Lily.

"I don't know." Lily called back, trying to think of it.

James growled into the wind, a wave lapped over them, James took aim, right at Voldermort's heart, "Please let this work." He whispered to himself and pulled the trigger.

Voldermort's mad laughter suddenly stopped, the whirlpools calmed, James fell back into the boat, breathless. The sea tinted inky black as Voldermort sank slowly back into the sea, "Greedy sod." James hissed quietly as he fully vanished beneath the waves.

Lily hugged James tightly, "Why did you strike a deal with him in the first place Lily?" James asked her softly.

"I needed to get to you." She told him softly.

James sighed deeply, "Oh Lily." He whispered.

"My father hates humans, he never would have let me near you again." She told him quickly.

"Nonsense." Came a calm voice from behind them; they turned shocked to the speaker; it was King Dumbledore, he was smiling kindly, "I just never knew how wonderful they could be."

James blushed slightly and brought Lily closer to him, "Please your highness, don't take Lily away from me." James pleaded.

King Dumbledore looked softly over the young couple, "Wouldn't dream of it." He said kindly.

King Dumbledore waved his hand through the black water, the water lapped over Lily's tail; it slowly split back into her skinny, white legs, luckily this time she was wearing her red dress, "Thank you daddy." Lily said through tears.

King Dumbledore bowed to them before diving back under the water; probably to sort the things out. Lily climbed fully into the boat next to James, he held her close to his heart, James lent back slightly and smiled warmly at Lily, "Now where were we?" he said and bent forward, kissing Lily full on the lips.

Lily saw fireworks, heard joyful music and deepened the kiss. He was so gentle, she was so sweet and to them, things couldn't be better; the true evil in the sea had gone, Lily's father had seen sense, everything was falling into place and finally, Lily and James had found each other and they would never be parted because true love is stronger than anything.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, not my best story but as I said on the first chappie this is a really old story I found hidden in me comp.

Hope you enjoyed it anywayz.

R&R or Flame, not bothered. Thx.


End file.
